Surrender and Sorrow
by hughville
Summary: Updated! New chapters have been added. WARNING! One chapter contains a rape scene. This is a one-shot that grew. House and Cameron start a relationship. Begins during "Resignation" from S3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This started as a one-shot that grew. It contains a rape scene in a later chapter. If that bothers you, stop reading now. Please don't leave me hate messages. You have been warned here and in the summary. This starts in S3 and goes AU after a while.**

Chapter One: Surrender and Sorrow

Cameron slid the key into the lock and let herself into House's dark apartment. She could hear the phone ringing as she made her way silently to his bedroom. She trailed her hand along the footboard as she moved around the bed. Reaching out, she lightly touched his arm.

"House," she breathed. He jerked at her touch. "Why didn't you pick up the phone? We've been calling."

"I was sleeping," he muttered.

Cameron reached out and turned on the bedside lamp. House pulled back and covered his eyes at the sudden brightness. Cameron felt panic curl in her stomach as she looked at him.

"What did you do?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

House sighed in exasperation. "Nothing!" he growled. "This is how regular people look when you wake them up."

Cameron straightened and looked at him. "Chase was wrong," she told him. "Addie's kidneys shut down."

A tiny satisfied smile curled his lips. Cameron shook her head and turned to leave. His hand curled around her wrist, stopping her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the hospital."

He pulled her back to the edge of the bed. "Why?"

"The patient's kidneys shut down, remember?"

"So," he smiled. "Chase and Foreman can deal with her for a couple hours." He moved back on the bed and pulled her down. His fingers went to work on the buttons of her jacket while his mouth grazed her throat.

"House," she gasped as his hands pushed her jacket from her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I would think it's obvious," he said, reaching out to remove her top. She pulled back and looked at him in surprise.

"We're in your apartment," she said.

"You always did have amazing powers of deduction. It's one of the reasons I hired you," he laughed. He reached out for her again.

"You've never let me stay here before."

"You've never been in my bedroom before," he reminded her. He tossed her blouse on the floor. Sliding her bra straps down her arms, he leaned forward and pressed warm, moist kisses against the swell of her breast. Her breathing accelerated along with her heart rate. House grinned and reached around her to unhook her bra.

"Your skin is so soft," he murmured as he leaned forward again to capture her nipple in his mouth.

She pulled his t-shirt over his head and ran her hands over the muscles on his back. She sighed as he moved to her other breast and rolled the nipple beneath his tongue causing it to tighten and send shockwaves of pleasure through her. He pulled her down on top of him and stroked her hair back from her face.

"Beautiful," he murmured, pulling her down to kiss her. He'd kissed her many times but this one was different. This kiss was soft and gentle. She remembered another time he had been this gentle. He'd been trying to prove she didn't hate him. This time though he was lightly running his fingers over her shoulders and back as if he were trying to familiarize himself with her contours. She pulled back and looked at him in surprise. He smiled lazily at her and traced a pattern over her left breast.

"What have you taken?" she asked suspiciously.

He sat up and began to remove the rest of her clothes. "Nothing," he answered as his hands stroked her bare thighs. "Well," he laughed, "I did take some Vicodin earlier."

She looked at him in confusion. Normally, he would be taunting her but tonight he was smiling and laughing. He was relaxed and as shocking as it seemed to her, happy; happy to see her; happy to have her in his bed. This House she was unfamiliar with and she wasn't sure how to react to this man who touched her so gently and smiled at her.

"Relax," he admonished, pushing her back on the bed. She lay tense and stiff. He was acting so oddly. He had been acting strangely for several days now. She didn't know what to make of his sudden change.

All thoughts left her head when his mouth closed over hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Lightly his tongue stroked the inside of her mouth. She sighed and felt herself beginning to relax when he sucked her tongue into his mouth. She shivered as his hands stroked her waist, his fingers running over her stomach. He pulled away from her and she watched as he removed his pajama bottoms and pressed himself against her side. He slid a muscled leg between hers and pressed light kisses against her throat. One hand continued to stroke her stomach while the other threaded through her hair, stroking her scalp. His touch was sending delicious shivers through her. He'd never taken the time to do more than get her aroused enough to make his first thrust easier. Tonight he was making love to her. There was no other way to explain his actions; the delicate kisses, the gentle caresses, the slow exploration of her body.

As his hands and mouth continued to move over her, she felt all the tension seeping out of her, leaving her limp and breathless. She felt his teeth graze her inner thigh and she moaned. When his mouth touched her, she arched up against him. He nuzzled and licked the sensitive nub between her legs and she gasped his name. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, he moved up her body to lie beside her. He turned her so that she faced him and pulled her leg over his hip. He slid an arm under her and the other over her ribcage so that she was enveloped in his embrace. She felt his erection nudging her.

"Okay?" he whispered.

She blinked in surprise at the softly voiced question. He'd never asked her that before. He'd always taken what he wanted from her and she'd always let him. Slowly, she nodded.

He kissed her and she felt his hips tilt as he slid inside her. Her reality shifted and turned as he continued to kiss her, all the while slowly thrusting in and out of her. She gripped his shoulder and worked her other arm around his neck. She surrendered herself to the feel of his body moving in and against hers, the soft movement of his lips on hers, and the gentle stroking of his tongue. Every movement was gentle and she had to fight back tears. This was what she had always longed for from him.

She murmured a protest when his lips left hers and she felt his forehead press against hers.

"Surrender, Alison," he whispered. She gasped at the sound of her name on his lips. "Just let yourself go."

She tightened her leg around him and pushed him in deeper. Holding him against her, she rubbed her pelvis against him. His hips rocked gently against her and she tilted her head back as she felt her body tense; hot and cold shivers moving through her. His mouth touched the sensitive spot at the base of her throat and his tongue spread a moist heat along her collarbone. His hand closed over her breast, stroking over her nipple and suddenly everything exploded. She gasped at the intensity of her orgasm. White hot pleasure surged through her and she was dimly aware that she screamed his name; not House but Greg. His arms tightened around her as she writhed and bucked against him. The intense pleasure seemed to be never ending. Just when she felt herself on the verge of unconsciousness, the waves began to dissipate leaving behind a feeling of complete lassitude. She lay limply in his arms as he resumed his thrusts.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

She stared at him. He looked like House but he definitely wasn't acting like House. The House she knew never said things like that to her. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the feel of him again. Feeling his body tense against her, she tightened her embrace. He grunted and shouted her name, his eyes closing as he climaxed. For several long moments the only sound was their rapid breathing. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest and the staccato rhythm matched her own.

He muttered something and turned onto his side, facing away from her. Eventually his breathing changed and she knew he was asleep. She slid from the bed, pulled the covers up over him and began gathering up her clothes. She cursed silently when she couldn't locate her panties. Finally, she gave up looking for them, dressed quickly and left.

House awoke a few hours later. He reached out for Cameron, mildly surprised to find her gone. He shifted in the bed and held up a scrap of silk and lace. He smiled and tucked the panties into his bedside drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot the obligatory "I don't own House" bit. So, yeah. Also, this goes along (in a way) with the other one shots I have written. I think House and Cameron have been secretly sleeping together. Why else would they look at each other the way they do??**

Chapter 2: Choices and Changes

House placed his mug on the bar and smiled at Honey.

"I should go," he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out some cash. He tossed it on the bar and picked up his cane.

Honey tilted her head. "You sure?" she asked.

Hugh laughed ruefully. "Yeah, I think I am." He shook his head and walked out of the bar. Standing on the sidewalk, he sighed and pulled his keys from his pocket. As he approached his bike, he realized he didn't want to go home. He pulled on his helmet and thought about returning to the hospital. He started the engine and pulled out into traffic. As he wound in and out of traffic his mind kept returning to Cameron's late night visit to his apartment. As he sat at a red light he remembered the warmth of her skin beneath his hands, her breathless cries as he moved in and out of her, the feel of her mouth beneath his. He continued to drive, his mind half focused on the traffic. Finally he arrived at his destination. He sat staring up at the building. He pulled his helmet off and grabbed his cane. Tucking his helmet under his arm, he made his way into the building. He crossed to the elevator and pressed the button with the tip of his cane. The doors slid open and he stepped inside. He hesitated before poking the button with his cane. He closed his eyes as the elevator moved upward. The doors parted and he looked down the hallway. Drawing in a deep breath, he slowly made his way to the door at the end. He stared at the door before leaning down to pull a key from beneath the mat. He inserted the key and unlocked the door. The apartment was dark and quiet. He carefully closed the door, locking it. He slipped the key into his pocket and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He placed his helmet on the shelf beside the door and made his way toward the back of the quiet apartment. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He could make out her sleeping form on the bed. The only sound was the tick of a clock and their breathing; hers soft and even, his rapid and harsh. He removed his jacket and hung it on the doorknob. He leaned his cane against the wall. As he made his way to her bed, he removed the rest of his clothes. He folded back the covers and slid into the bed. Reaching out, he touched her. She awoke and turned to lie on her back.

"House?" she questioned sleepily.

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

Soft golden light flooded the room when she turned on the bedside lamp. House lay back and tucked an arm behind his head.

She sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Wilson dosed me," he told her. "He thinks I'm depressed."

"He dosed you with anti-depressants." It wasn't a question.

House looked at her. She looked at her hands.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said softly. "I suppose you retaliated?"

House laughed. "I dosed him with amphetamines."

"Of course you did," she sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Aren't curious to know how I got in?"

She shook her head. "You obviously found the spare key. Why are you here, House?"

"I had a date."

"Okay."

"I left her at the bar."

"Why?" she asked, resting her chin on her knees. She looked at him and he shifted his legs beneath the covers.

"She wasn't my type."

"What? You mean she wasn't a hooker?" Cameron teased.

House looked at her and smirked. "She's a nutritionist. I lured her to the bar under false pretenses. Told her all my faults. She wasn't scared."

"So why did you leave? She sounds perfect for you."

"She's a veggie eating tea drinker. Hardly my idea of the perfect woman. She was hot, though."

Cameron shook her head. "You still haven't told me why you're here," she said, lifting the covers and glancing beneath them, "naked in my bed."

"You like me naked," House smirked.

"House."

"Do you really want to analyze this?" he asked raising up on an elbow and reaching out to stroke her bare arm.

"I want to know why you're here."

He lay back and sighed. "I didn't feel like going home."

Cameron shook her head.

"You've never complained about me being naked in bed with you before," he said.

"I've only been in bed with you once," she reminded him.

"Really?" he asked. "As often as we've had sex?"

She nodded.

He laid silently, his brow furrowed in thought. "Huh," he finally said. "I guess you're right." He turned and smiled at her. "Are you going to throw me out?"

Cameron slid back down beneath the covers and reached out to turn off the light. "Go to sleep, House."

House rolled on to his side and closed his eyes. "Cameron?"

She sighed. "What?"

He rubbed his fingers over the soft blanket. "Nothing. Good night, Cameron."

"Good night, House."

He lay listening to her breathe next to him. Soon her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. He rolled onto his back and tucked his arm beneath his head again. It had been a long time since he'd laid in bed with a woman. He wasn't sure why he came to Cameron's apartment. Sure, she liked him. He liked having sex with her. She was smart, beautiful, kind. She was an excellent doctor. He felt comfortable around her. She didn't expect him to change. She didn't make a big deal about the fact that they had sex. Most women would press for a commitment. Cameron didn't. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

He moved closer to her. He could feel the heat radiating from her. He slid his hand beneath the covers and rested his hand on her hip. He worked his fingers beneath her camisole. He stroked his fingers across her stomach up over her ribcage to her breast. Her nipple hardened beneath his palm. He pressed his fingers against the warm skin of her chest. Her heart beat accelerated beneath his fingertips.

"House," she sighed.

"Can't sleep."

"I noticed," she said. She rolled over and House sat up. He slid his hand beneath the waistband of her pajama pants. She gasped when his fingers brushed against her. He slid the pants down her legs and leaned down to kiss her stomach. He stripped her camisole from her.

"Now we match," he smirked.

"House," she laughed.

"That is my name."

He stretched out beside her and began a slow exploration of her body with his hands and mouth. Soon she was gasping and writhing beneath his touch.

"Sex in the bed does have its advantages,"' he remarked as he nipped the inside of her thigh. "It's kind of hard for me to do this standing up. The bum leg makes standing uncomfortable." He settled himself between her legs and gently parted her wet folds.

"Nice," he breathed. She arched up against him as his tongue swept over her lapping up her wetness.

"Oh, God!' she cried.

House continued to stroke her with his warm tongue sending shivers through her. When he slid two fingers inside her she grabbed the headboard and cried out again.

House raised his head. "I guess you're ready," he commented. He moved up over her and lowered himself on to her body. She released the headboard and grabbed his shoulders. Drawing her legs up, she thrust up against him. He met her thrust plunging deep into her.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Oh, God, House!"

He braced his arms on either side of her and pumped in and out of her. She twisted beneath him and he slowed his thrusts.

"Come on, Cameron," he whispered. "Let yourself go." He pressed a kiss against her open mouth. He lowered his chest until he brushed against her breasts. She was close, he knew she was. He felt her body tense and smiled. Then her muscles constricted and he felt her orgasm pulse through her. Her nails dug into his skin and she shouted incoherently as he continued to move. Her muscles continued to contract on him and he felt himself beginning to lose control. He tried to focus on something, anything but the feel of her. He closed his eyes and pushed in to her one final time before he felt himself being carried away on an intense wave of pleasure. He was dimly aware that he shouted her name. He shuddered and moaned as he climaxed. He rode out the shockwaves pulsing through him and then relaxed as a feeling of incredible lassitude swept over him. He rolled off her and lay on his back, gasping and panting.

"I don't think I'll have any trouble sleeping now," he remarked.

"Are you staying?" she panted.

He lay silently contemplating her question. He'd never spent the night with her before.

"House?"

"Yeah, I'm staying; but I'm not cuddling with you."

She rolled over. "Fine," she said.

House felt his eyes closing as sleep stole over him. He rolled onto his side and pulled the covers over his shoulder.

~*~*~*

Cameron awoke the next morning to an empty bed. The only indications of House's presence were the lingering scent of him on her sheets and the imprint of his head on the pillow next to hers. She sighed and sat up. She jumped in shock when House appeared in the doorway. He wore a towel around his waist and his hair was wet from the shower.

"You need to buy some manly soap," he told her. "I smell like a girl." He tossed the towel on the floor and crawled back into the bed.

"I'll add it to my grocery list."

"So," he asked, reaching out to tug on a strand of her hair, "what are we eating for breakfast?"

Cameron shook her head and smiled. He'd stayed. She wasn't sure what would happen next but she couldn't wait to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still don't own House.**

Chapter 3: Commitments and Conundrums

Cameron and Chase sat at the conference table in the Diagnostics office. Chase worked a crossword puzzle while Cameron typed on her laptop. The sound of an electric guitar boomed through the office. Cuddy opened the door and spoke to Cameron. Cameron seemed to ignore her and continued typing. Cuddy walked up and touched Cameron on the shoulder. Cameron looked up and pulled earplugs from her ears.

"You have a patient!" Cuddy shouted over the sound of the guitar. She dropped three files on the table, glanced back at House's office, shook her head and left.

Cameron picked up one of the files and carried it into House's office. She stood watching him play a complex piece on the V-shaped electric guitar slung over his shoulder. She waited until he looked up at her. He finished with a flourish and grinned at her.

"I finally mastered Eddie Van Halen's two-handed arpeggio technique," he told her proudly.

She nodded and smiled. "I heard," she told him. "Cuddy gave us a patient." She held out the file to House. He removed the guitar and placed it carefully in its stand and turned off the amplifier. He moved to stand in front of Cameron. His chest touched hers and he took the file from her, his eyes never leaving hers. His fingers closed over hers as he took the file. Cameron returned his intense stare and slowly licked her lips. House moved closer so that their bodies touched and smirked down at her. She cast a glance in Chase's direction, saw he was still engrossed with his puzzle and slipped her hand between their bodies. House's eyes closed as her hand brushed the bulge in his jeans. He breathed out and swallowed audibly. She trailed her fingers up and slipped them beneath his t-shirt, gently caressing his warm skin before stepping back. House continued to stand, eyes closed, holding the file. Slowly his eyes opened when he realized she had moved away. A half smile curved his mouth and he opened the file.

"You'll pay for that later," he commented quietly, looking over the file.

"I'm counting on it," she replied, a knowing smile on her face.

House laughed quietly and continued to read the file. He rolled his eyes, snapped the file shut and tossed it on his desk. "She has crush syndrome."

Cameron shook her head and picked up the file. Reading over it, she moved to sit at House's desk.

"She has a fever," Cameron told him.

He shrugged and picked up his guitar again. "So, put her on antipyretics."

Cameron smiled. "They did. No change. Fever is at 104 and holding. It's not crush syndrome."

"A building fell on her," he whined. "Of course it's crush syndrome." He turned on the amplifier.

"It's not and you know it," she said.

House hung his head. "Do you enjoy torturing me?"

Cameron stood and smiled again. "Yes," she told him. House watched her walk back into the other office. He sighed in disgust and replaced his guitar. He turned the amplifier off and followed Cameron.

"The fluctuating consciousness could be neurological," he told her. He looked at her with a sad look on his face. "But I don't have a neurologist on my team anymore." He shrugged.

"Then hire one," she told him, sitting down at the table.

"We have a patient," House informed Chase. Chase looked up and pulled the ear plugs from his ears.

"He would know that she had an abortion!" Cameron argued. "She's the lo—"

"Oh, please!" House interrupted loudly. "Do not tell me that she is the love of his life."

"He knows her, House! He lives with her. Something is not right here."

Chase sat and listened to them argue. "Maybe he made a mistake," he said quietly.

"He didn't make a mistake!" Cameron countered. "Ben knows Megan."

"Maybe so," Chase continued quietly. "But maybe that woman is not Megan. Maybe he just thought it was Megan. It would explain everything. Even the allergic reaction to a medication Megan isn't allergic to."

"Oh, God," Cameron gasped.

House looked at Chase appraisingly before turning to Cameron. "Go check it out," he told her.

Once she left, House turned to Chase. "I was going to fire you," House told him conversationally.

Chase looked at him in surprise.

House rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously I'm not gonna fire you now. You solved the case."

"If you hadn't been so busy trying to get your guitar back from Wilson," Chase told him, "you would have figured it out days ago." He began to gather up his things.

House watched him leave. He made his way to his office and sat heavily in the chair behind his desk. He stared at the empty guitar stand.

He was staring out the window when Cameron entered.

"Chase was right," she told him as she came to stand beside him. "Megan died yesterday. Ben mistook her co-worker, Liz Masters, for her."

House nodded. The stood silently and continued to look out the window; neither were aware of Chase entering the other office.

Chase stopped when he heard House's voice. He'd forgotten his phone and had returned to get it.

"So, you coming over tonight?" House asked. Chase moved closer to House's office door. His eyes widened in surprise when he heard Cameron's voice answer.

"Let's stay at my place. I need to do my laundry," she said.

"I have a washer and dryer. Bring your clothes over to my place. You can do my laundry, too."

"You just want me to do your laundry."

"Of course. Besides you don't have cable or good beer at your place."

Chase heard Cameron sigh. "You never want to stay at my apartment. We always stay at yours."

"I have cable, good beer and better snacks than you do."

Cameron laughed and Chase shook his head.

"Well, I'm not getting cable and you could bring your beer and snacks."

"My bed is bigger and more comfortable than yours."

"Fine," Cameron laughed. "I'll come over to your place."

"You could spend the weekend if you wanted."

Chase waited for Cameron's response.

"Do you want me to spend the weekend?"

Chase could hear papers rustling.

"Actually, you could move in if you wanted."

"That would mean people would find out about us." Cameron's voice was soft and Chase had to strain to hear it.

"Okay."

"Then I guess I'm moving in with you."

"I guess you are."

Chase quietly made his way out of the office. He tried to process what he'd just heard. Cameron and House? He went down the hallway to Wilson's office, completely forgetting his phone which was still lying on the desk in the office.

Wilson looked up when Chase entered his office. His eyes widened in surprise when the younger man threw his bag on the floor and slumped in a chair.

"You…okay?" Wilson asked.

"Did you know that House and Cameron are sleeping together?" Chase asked.

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck while he tried to think of a way to answer.

"Oh, God," Chase groaned. "You did."

"How did you find out?" Wilson asked.

"I overheard them just now when I went back to get my phone. Dammit! I left it again."

"What did they say…exactly?" Wilson questioned.

"House asked Cameron if she was coming over. She said she wanted to stay at her place so she could do laundry and then House asked her to move in with him."

Wilson couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "He asked her," he murmured.

Chase rolled his eyes in disgust and bent to pick up his bag. "Of course he told you," he muttered. "He tells you everything."

"Chase," Wilson said. "Let me tell House that you know. And it would be better if you didn't mention it to anyone until they are ready."

"Fine," Chase grumbled. He swung the door open and nearly collided with House and Cameron.

"Excuse me," Chase growled and pushed past them.

Cameron turned to watch him go.

"He knows," Wilson told them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nope, didn't gain ownership of House since the last chapter.**

Chapter 4: Diamonds and Disclosures

Saturday morning dawned rainy and cold. House rolled over and reached for Cameron. His hand swept across the empty bed. He sat up and looked around. He frowned when he realized that the piles of dirty clothes that had dotted the floor were gone. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he rubbed his thigh. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his waist. Slowly he limped down the hallway. Music played softly and he saw Cameron sitting on the couch sorting laundry.

"You took my clothes," he remarked moving to sit on the couch. He pushed clothes aside and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"All your clothes are dirty," she told him. "Do you ever do laundry?"

"Nope," he told her. "I usually get Wilson to do it for me. He's a real girl in case you hadn't noticed."

"So he's a girl because he likes clean clothes?"

"No, he's a girl because he gets annoyed that I don't do laundry. Then he does my laundry for me. It's a good system we have."

Cameron shook her head and continued to sort the clothes. She looked up when the phone rang. House sat with his head resting against the back of the couch.

"Are you going to answer that?" she asked as the answering machine clicked on.

"Nope," House answered. "Did you make coffee?"

Cuddy's voice filled the room. _"House, pick up the phone. You have a patient. I expect to see you here in half an hour. And where is Cameron? She isn't answering her phone either."_

House glanced at Cameron out of the corner of her eye. "So, coffee?"

"We should get dressed and go over to the hospital," she told him.

"Do I have any clean clothes?" he asked. "And you never answered me about the coffee."

"No, you don't have clean clothes and yes, I made coffee. It's in the pot in the kitchen."

As House rose to get some coffee, the phone rang again.

"Don't answer it," House admonished as he entered the kitchen.

"_House,"_ Wilson's voice sounded alarmed. _"Cuddy just called. She's on her way to your place about a patient. Pick up the phone, House. House! Damn!"_

House returned to his spot on the couch with a mug of coffee. "Nice." He put his feet back on the coffee table.

Cameron looked at him in surprise. "Cuddy is on her way here."

House shrugged. He leaned forward and picked up the television remote. "Can't go to work if I don't have clean clothes," he reasoned as he turned on the television.

Cameron moved to turn off the stereo. "So this is how you want her to find out about us?"

He shrugged. "One way is as good as another."

Cameron gathered up an armful of clothes and disappeared down the hallway.

House settled back on the couch to watch television and enjoy his coffee. Cameron reappeared and sat beside him. He ran his hand up her leg and pulled her closer to him. She shifted until she was curled against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

An insistent rapping sounded on the door. House gave Cameron the remote and pushed himself up off the couch. He readjusted the blanket around his waist and made his way to the door. Swinging it open, he leaned against the door frame and grinned at Cuddy. She looked at him in surprise.

"House…you have…a patient," she said, slowly, her eyes travelling from his tousled hair, over his broad bare chest, down to his feet peeking out from beneath the blanket draped around his waist. She shook her head and House's smile broadened. She looked away and thrust a file at him. "Get dressed and get to the hospital."

House pushed off the door frame and returned to stand beside the couch. "Can't," he told her over his shoulder. "No clean clothes. Cameron's wearing my one clean t-shirt."

Cuddy entered and stopped short at the sight of Cameron sitting on the couch. Her eyes narrowed as she took in Cameron's tousled hair, wide eyes, and House's red t-shirt.

"Well," she said stiffly. "I guess this explains why you weren't answering your phone. Is your cell phone at your apartment?"

"This is her apartment," House commented calmly. "She lives here."

Cuddy breathed deeply, slowly exhaling. "You're living together?"

House folded his arms and looked at her with a tiny smile curving one side of his mouth. "Yep. Decided it was time to make things official. Being in love does that to a fella."

He glanced at Cameron. She was staring down at her hands. He knew this was not the best way to tell her how he felt but he couldn't resist torturing Cuddy a little. He knew Cuddy had been making advances toward him for some time now. This way he could kill two birds with one stone.

The color drained from Cuddy's face. "Congratulations," she whispered. Turning, she opened the door and closed it gently behind her.

House sat down and linked his hands behind his head. "That was fun."

"That was unnecessary," Cameron ground out. She stalked down the hallway and he grimaced when he heard the bedroom door slam.

House slowly limped down the hallway and eased the bedroom door open. Cameron stood at the window, her back to him. He could tell from the stiff line of her posture that she was very angry. He limped silently across the room and stopped behind her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm an ass. You know I'm an ass."

She turned to face him and he saw the anger burning in her eyes. "Do you love me or did you say that to hurt her?"

"I love you. I…should have found a better way to tell you. I'm sorry."

Cameron moved past him and sat on the bed. House looked out the window.

"I'm not good at things like this," he told her. "I never have been."

"I know."

"Do you…?" He turned and glanced at her briefly before looking out the window again.

"Yes, House, I love you. But the next time you have something that important to tell me, please don't make a game out of it."

He nodded and closed his eyes when he felt her arms encircle his waist and her lips press against his back. Her hands moved to the blanket and pulled it free. He leaned back against her as her hands roamed over his body, touching and stroking. He allowed her to lead him to the bed and push him down on it. She stripped her t-shirt off and lay next to him. He cupped her face and kissed her gently. It felt strange to be so open with her. He felt vulnerable and it was not a feeling he was comfortable with. She was too important to him, though. The realization hit him and he tried to control the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew if he gave in to it he would end up pushing her away. He drew in a deep breath and stroked her face. She smiled at him.

"I'm scared," he told her. "I'm scared of what I feel for you and how you make me feel. I'm afraid I'll do or say something to push you away."

"I'm not going to let you push me away," she assured him.

He looked at her skeptically. "Have you met me?"

"I love you, House," she whispered against his mouth.

He held her and closed his eyes. "I screw up every relationship I have."

"Then this will be the first one you don't screw up."

"I got you a Valentine's Day present," he told her, sitting up and opening the drawer of the bedside table.

She sat up and smiled at him. "Valentine's Day was a month ago," she reminded him.

"Were you here for the whole 'I'm not good at this stuff' speech?" he teased. He dropped a large square jeweler's box onto her lap.

Cameron carefully picked up the box and slowly opened it.

"It's lame, isn't it?" he asked, lifting the necklace from the box. He held the delicate silver chain in his hand. The diamond encrusted key winked in the muted light. He rolled his eyes. "It's supposed to be the key to my heart." He tilted his head and looked at her. "Are you crying?"

She nodded and took the necklace from him. "It's not lame," she told him. "It's perfect." She looked at the dainty key and smiled up at him. "Will you put it on me?"

He took the necklace and draped it around her neck. She lifted her hair and he fastened it, pressing a kiss against the nape of her neck.

"Who knew?" she laughed, wiping her tears.

"What?" he asked, straightening the necklace.

"Greg House is romantic."

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading it around. I have a reputation to maintain."

She leaned toward him and kissed him. He lowered her to the bed and began a slow exploration of her body. He breathed in the sweet scent of her and smoothed his hands over her silky skin. His mouth touched every inch of her skin. He settled the glittering key between the hollow of her breasts and ran his tongue over the mole next to it. She threaded her fingers through his hair as his mouth closed over her left breast. When he had teased that nipple to a taut peak he moved to her right breast. Sweat beaded on her skin as he stroked the firm flat plane of her stomach. He shuddered as her mouth and hands trailed over him. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. He watched as the key swung forward and then back as she moved to slide down on him. He gripped her thighs as she braced her hands on his stomach and began to move. Moving his hands up over the sleek muscles of her thighs, he grasped her narrow hips, guiding her movements. She took one of his hands and guided it to the wet folds between her legs. Pressing his fingers against her swollen nub, she withdrew her hand and gripped his waist. He stroked her and watched her face. He smiled as her eyes squeezed shut and a low moan escaped her. He felt her muscles constrict on him as she arched her back and shouted his name. He moved his hands around to her back, supporting her as she climaxed. As the final shockwaves of pleasure dissipated, he thrust up against her and dug his heels into the mattress as his own orgasm tore through him.

Later, House propped himself up on an elbow and grabbed his bottle of Vicodin. He popped the lid and shook out a pill. He swallowed the pill and dropped the bottle onto the bedside table. Rolling onto his side, he draped his arm across Cameron and closed his eyes. He was on the verge of sleep when he heard someone moving through the apartment.

"House," Wilson whispered from the doorway. "We need to talk."

"So, talk," House muttered. He pulled Cameron closer and rested his forehead against the curve of her neck.

"House!" Wilson hissed.

"Not getting up," House said.

Wilson sighed in exasperation and came to sit in the chair beside the bed. "Cuddy came to see me. She is not happy."

"Cuddy is never happy," House replied.

"She said she's going to transfer Cameron out of your department."

House sat up and frowned at Wilson. Cameron murmured in her sleep and rolled onto her side. House flipped the covers up over her shoulder and turned back to Wilson.

"Because Cameron moved in with me?"

Wilson nodded. "She said it's against hospital policy for a department head to be romantically involved with a subordinate. She's moving Cameron to Immunology."

House leaned back against the headboard. "She obviously had no problem with that policy when she wanted to sleep with me."

"She's hurt, House. She said you led her on. Made her think there was the possibility of a relationship between you."

House turned his head and looked at Wilson. "I never led her on and she knows it. She's been after me for years. Now she's mad because I didn't choose her. Fine. She wants to move Cameron, she can. I'll just hire two new team members."

Wilson sighed when he saw the determined glint in his friend's eyes. House had just unofficially declared war on Cuddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Do I really need to keep saying I don't own House. Cause really, if I did, would I be sitting here writing these fics??**

Chapter 5: Revenge and Retaliation

Cuddy sat in the conference room facing the board of directors. Her lawyer sat beside her. House sat to one side, tapping his cane.

"Dr. Cuddy," Phil Roberts, one of the board members, began. "Dr. House has lodged a very serious complaint against you. This is an inquiry to determine if his allegations are true."

Cuddy breathed in and nodded. She expelled her breath slowly. She and House often engaged in little games of one-upmanship, but he had gone too far this time.

"Did you tell Dr. House that you like sex?" Roberts asked.

"House came to my home and interrupted-" Cuddy began heatedly.

Her lawyer leaned toward her. "Just answer yes or no," he whispered.

"Yes," she ground out.

"Did you ask him if he likes you?"

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. Everything was being taken out of context and she felt the rage boiling up inside her. "Yes."

"Did you tell him to stop staring at your…" Roberts paused and cleared his throat, "ass when he thought you weren't looking?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him to stop fantasizing about you when he showered?"

"Yes."

"Did you move a member of his team to a different department, thereby making it difficult to do his job, when he refused your sexual advances by informing you he was involved with someone else?"

Cuddy stood up and leaned across the table. "I moved the member of his team he is sleeping with and living with!" she shouted.

"Please answer the question, Dr. Cuddy," Roberts said coolly.

Her lawyer put his hand on her arm. Closing her eyes, Cuddy sat down. "Yes. I moved her."

"Dr. Cuddy, this is very troubling," Roberts told her. "We were aware of Dr. House's and Dr. Cameron's relationship. Since it did not interfere with their work in the Diagnostics department, we saw no problem with it. Your behavior, however, is inexcusable. You will attend sensitivity training and undergo anger management. We will assign a mediator to interact with you on Dr. House's behalf. You are no longer to have contact with him or Dr. Cameron."

House stood and slowly made his way out of the conference room. Cuddy watched as Cameron rose from the bench outside and touched his arm. Her eyes flicked toward Cuddy and then back to House. Cuddy saw the frown that crossed Cameron's face. Then House took Cameron's arm and they walked away. Cuddy watched the board members file out and slumped in her chair. House would pay dearly for this.

~*~*~*

House leaned back in his chair and smiled. "You have an impressive resume," he told the young doctor sitting across the desk from him.

"Thank you, Dr. House."

"You can start on Monday. We just need to discuss the dress code," House smirked.

~*~*~*

Cameron looked up as the newest member of the team entered the Diagnostics office. She rose and smiled at the young woman.

"I'm Allison Cameron," she said holding out her hand.

"Kelly Thomas," the other woman responded. She was tall, slender, and incredibly beautiful. Cameron had never seen such a beautiful woman in person before. Thomas had clear blue eyes a shade darker than House's eyes. She had long dark hair that she wore tied back. Her features were perfect and Cameron noticed with a twinge of envy that Thomas had a perfect body as well. Even her voice was perfect; low, husky and seductive.

"Well, it's nice to see two thirds of my team can tell time," House commented. "Seen Chase this morning?"

"He's down in the clinic," Cameron told him. She waited for House to make a comment about his newest employee.

"How's it going, Thomas? You getting settled in?" House asked. He walked past her, barely glancing at the young woman. House stopped beside Cameron and smiled at her.

"We have a patient?" he asked.

"No," Cameron told him.

"Good. You can show Thomas around." He stroked her fingers and made his way back to his office.

Cameron stared after him in confusion. He never missed an opportunity to make a comment about a woman like Thomas. What was he up to? She shook her head and smiled at Thomas. She would figure it out later.

~*~*~*

House entered Wilson's office and dropped down onto the couch.

"So," Wilson began. "Is your newest fellow single?"

"I don't know," House responded. "Why don't you ask him?"

"You're mixing your pronouns again," Wilson told him. "Thomas is a she not a he."

"Nope," House told him, twirling his cane over his head. "Thomas is a he."

"House, have you seen her? That is not a man."

"Trust me, Thomas is as much a man as you are."

"If you don't want me to ask her out, just say so. Don't play these stupid games."

House carefully sat up and looked at Wilson. "Kelly Thomas is a man, Wilson. He's a cross dresser. And an excellent doctor, as it happens. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw his application."

Wilson stared at him in shock.

"The best part is that Chase asked him out and Thomas said yes," House continued. "I think it's great that Chase is so open, don't you?"

"House, you can't let Chase go out with him!"

"Who am I to stand in the way of young love?"

"Chase isn't gay!"

"Neither is Thomas. He just likes screwing with people. How great is that?"

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "Why did you hire a cross dresser?"

"I didn't. I hired a neurologist to replace the one who quit. The fact that he likes dressing up in women's clothes was just a bonus."

"First, you lodge a sexual harassment complaint against Cuddy. Now you've hired a cross dressing neurologist who likes to screw with people. What's next on your secret agenda of retaliation?"

House stood and limped toward the door. "If I tell you, it won't be a secret any more, now will it?"

~*~*~*

House leaned his cane against the bathroom wall and stripped his clothes off. Steam billowed out around the shower curtain. He carefully stepped into the shower. Cameron turned to look at him.

He grabbed her body wash and squirted a generous amount into his hand. He began to rub the fragrant soap over her wet skin. He stroked the lather over her breasts.

"Did you know that Thomas is a man?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yep," he answered as he rubbed the soap across the flat plane of her stomach.

"Did… you know… that Chase asked him out?" she gasped.

"Yep." His hand slid between her legs and she jerked against him.

"Oh, God, House! Don't stop!"

House smirked and continued to stroke his hand between her legs. He slid a finger inside her and watched with satisfaction as her eyes rolled back in her head. He circled her nipple with his other hand, feeling it tighten and harden. Leaning forward, he kissed her and slid a second finger in. He moved down to kiss her throat as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Soon she was shouting his name and shuddering in his arms. She relaxed against him and he reached out to shut off the water. He leaned against her as they stepped out of the shower. As they dried off, she glanced at him.

"That didn't distract me," she told him. "I talked to Thomas and he told me that Chase asked him out. He also said he accepted just to see what Chase would do."

"Oh, come on," House laughed. "You have to admit it's funny."

"It's mean. Why would you hire a cross dresser?"

"Why is everyone so fixated on that? Thomas is a good doctor. Better than Foreman. He'll be an asset to the team."

"And the fact that he likes to dress up as a woman is just an added bonus?"

"Yes. I got lucky."

"Does Cuddy know?" Cameron asked as she pulled on her pajamas.

"I don't know," House shrugged. He smirked again. "Though Thomas did mention that he thinks she's hot and wants to ask her out."

Cameron grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste. She began to brush her teeth. House moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I figure I've killed two birds with one stone. Got myself an excellent neurologist and my new neurologist will keep Cuddy off my back."

Cameron leaned forward to rinse her mouth. House ran his hand down her back. She turned in his arms and kissed him. She tasted of toothpaste.

"Tell Chase," she murmured against his mouth.

"I don't wanna," he whined.

"Tell Chase," she told him. "Or I will."

She moved out of his arms and into the bedroom. House hung his head and followed her.

He crawled into bed beside her and turned his back on her.

"Oh, don't be mad," she said. "You'll find other ways to torture Chase."

"None as good as this," he pouted.

"Let Thomas pursue Cuddy," she said. "That will be more fun anyway."

House rolled over and looked at her with surprise.

"What?" she shrugged.

"I love you," he sighed happily.

She shook her head. "I'll regret encouraging you."

"Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sedatives and Secrets

Cameron entered the Diagnostics conference room and stared in surprise at the man sitting at the table. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. House bumped her from behind and inclined his head at the young man.

"Thomas," House greeted. "We have a case?"

"Yes, Dr. House," Thomas replied with a smirk at Cameron. "Dr. Cuddy dropped the file off this morning. She brought you coffee, too."

House moved into his office and Cameron removed her jacket.

"So," she began. "You're wearing a suit today."

Thomas laughed and took her bag from her, hanging it up and helping her with her lab coat.

"I dress in drag on alternate days," he laughed. He leaned forward and she felt his breath on her cheek. "I am wearing silk panties. I can show you later, if you like."

"You're not damaged enough for her tastes," House drawled. "So, hands off my woman."

Thomas raised his hands and stepped back from Cameron.

"Where's Chase?" House asked, limping forward to grab the cup of coffee sitting on the table.

"He needed to…gather his thoughts," Thomas said with a slight smile.

"Saw you're a man and ran, did he?" House smirked before taking a large swallow of his coffee.

Thomas inclined his head and sat down. He opened a file and began reading.

House drained his cup and moved toward the white board. He swayed and Cameron looked at him in surprise.

"You okay?" she asked.

House swayed again and collapsed. As he fell, his head connected with the corner of the table with a sickening thud. Cameron gasped and ran toward him. Thomas ran to the door and shouted for help. Cameron knelt beside House. She knew she needed to examine him, but she was paralyzed by the sight of blood pouring from his head. She felt hands on her shoulders and allowed Thomas to move her back. She reached forward and took House's hand in hers.

"What the hell happened?" Wilson asked, rushing forward.

"I'm not sure," Thomas told him. "He finished his coffee and collapsed. He hit his head on the corner of the table."

Wilson stared at Thomas for a moment and then began examining House. Soon, the office was swarming with people. Cameron gripped House's hand and refused to let go. She walked beside the gurney as they moved him to a room. She held his hand as they examined him. She helped Wilson remove House's clothes and get him into a hospital gown. She sat beside him as Thomas checked his reflexes. She went down to the basement and stood beside the MRI machine while Thomas and Chase scanned House's head. She held in her tears when Thomas told her House had a skull fracture. She cried when everyone left and she was alone with House.

"Why are you crying?" House rasped. "I feel strange. My mouth is dry. Who drugged me?"

Cameron looked at him in confusion. "What are you saying, House?"

"Someone drugged me. Probably the coffee. Do a tox screen."

Cameron nodded and grabbed a kit to draw blood. She gave the vials to a nurse and returned to House.

"Why would someone drug you?" she asked.

"Who left me the coffee?"

"Cuddy did," Thomas said from the doorway. He moved into the room and examined House.

"So, Cuddy drugged me. Interesting."

Cameron exchanged a glance with Thomas.

"I'll go speed up the lab techs," Thomas told them.

When House and Cameron were alone, House grabbed her hand. "How bad?" he asked.

"You hit your head when you collapsed. You have a skull fracture."

"Damn," House sighed.

"Why would Cuddy drug you?"

House shrugged. "Because I accused her of sexual harassment and hired a cross dresser?"

"But drugging you…"

"I doubt she intended for me to hit my head. Probably intended for me to pass out so she could take embarrassing pictures and post them on the hospital computer."

"House, this is serious."

"Yeah. No sex until my head heals."

"House."

"Cameron," he replied with a mocking grin.

"She drugged you," Cameron said.

House grimaced and shifted in the bed. "My chest is tight," he told her. He began to gasp for breath. "Can't…breathe."

Cameron hit the emergency button and lowered the bed. She grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over House's nose and mouth.

"Get in here!" she screamed as his eyes rolled back in his head and the alarms began blaring.

She jerked the pillow out from beneath his head and grabbed an intubation kit. Nurses crowded into the room and began to help Cameron.

Cameron's hands shook as she tried to insert the tube into House's throat. Tears blurred her vision. Two large hands closed over hers and another pair of hands pulled her away. Wilson carefully intubated House and hooked him up to the respirator. Chase held Cameron back as the nurses continued to work.

"He was just talking to me. He was teasing me," Cameron whispered tearfully.

Thomas appeared in the doorway. "He has massive amounts of zaleplon in his system."

Cameron looked at Wilson.

"That combined with the Vicodin would suppress his respiratory drive," Wilson said quietly.

"She tried to kill him," Cameron gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sleep and Suspension

_House opened the front door and dropped his bag on the floor. The house was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He stepped in and carefully closed the door. The sound of childish laughter greeted him. Two small children charged him, clinging to his legs. _

"_Daddy, did you bring us anything?" a small blonde haired girl with brilliant blue eyes asked._

_A smaller dark haired boy with the same brilliant blue eyes as the girl smiled up at him. "Dog?" he said._

"_Sawyer learned a new word today," Cameron said, walking into the living room._

_House looked up at her in bemusement. She smiled at him and moved forward to kiss him._

"_Dog," Sawyer said again, pulling on House's leg. "Dog, Da."_

"_Daddy heard you, Sawyer," the little girl admonished. She turned her blue eyes back to House. "Daddy, you said you would bring us a present after you came back from your trip. Did you forget?" _

_House shook his head. He had no idea who this child was. She looked vaguely familiar as did the boy, Sawyer._

"_Carrie," Cameron said, talking the two children by the hands, "let Daddy get in the door. He needs to sit down."_

_House adjusted his grip on his cane and slowly moved farther into the living room. He looked around. Late afternoon sunlight poured in through the large windows. Pictures were scattered across every available surface. His piano sat in front of the large bay window facing the street. His guitars hung on the wall. Children's toys were scattered across the gleaming wood floor. He sank down on the couch and rubbed his forehead. Sawyer climbed up beside him and into his lap. He held a toy out to House. House stared at it before shifting his gaze to the child. Now he realized why these children looked familiar. They both bore a strong resemblance to him. _

"_Duck," Sawyer said, holding out a small plastic duck._

_House looked up at Cameron. She stood with her hands on her hips smiling at him. He looked at the narrow diamond encrusted band encircling the third finger of her left hand. She turned slightly and the key around her neck caught the light and winked at him._

"_We missed you, House," she told him._

"_House!" Sawyer yelled, clapping his hands. "House!"_

_Carrie settled herself beside House and snuggled against him. "We did miss you, Daddy," she said. "I don't ever want you to leave again."_

_House felt a sharp pain in his chest and grimaced. Cameron looked at him with concern._

"_Are you okay?" she asked, moving to kneel before him. _

_The pain intensified and House arched up off the couch, dislodging Sawyer. He groaned in pain as he slid to the floor. He was dimly aware of the children calling out to him and crying. Pain arced through him again and he convulsed on the floor. Looking up, he saw Cameron's tear stained face._

"_House!" she cried. "House, please come back to me."_

Cameron injected an anticonvulsant into the IV tubing as Wilson and Chase tried to hold House as he seized. Slowly, House stilled and Chase helped Wilson roll him onto his back. Chase checked House's intubation tube before carefully lifting his eyelids to check his pupils.

Cameron sank down to the floor and sobbed. Wilson crouched beside her and put his arms around her.

"He's going to be okay," he whispered. "He'll come out of this."

Cameron shook her head. "What if he doesn't?"

~*~*~*

Cuddy sealed the last box. She looked around her office one last time. She could hardly believe she'd been suspended. When the board informed her, she'd been shocked. They accused her of trying to harm House by dosing him with zaleplon. Thomas told them she gave him the coffee that contained massive amounts of the drug. House drank it and when he lost consciousness he hit his head on the table in his office. The impact caused a skull fracture and the drug caused House's respiratory drive to be depressed. He was currently in a coma hooked up to a ventilator. She had no idea who drugged him; she just knew she hadn't done it. She tried to explain to the members of the board but they refused to believe her in light of House's recent allegations of sexual harassment. The board members saw this as an act of revenge on her part.

She picked up the box and her purse. Wilson stood in the doorway.

"I'm leaving," she told him. "You're in charge now."

"You didn't try to drug him," Wilson told her.

"Of course I didn't," she responded sharply. "House is a massive pain in the ass but he's this hospital's greatest asset. I'd be an idiot to do anything to him."

"Someone wanted him out of the way," Wilson commented.

"Well, it wasn't me."

Cuddy pushed past him but Wilson grabbed her arm.

"I know you're upset," he told her. "But we have to figure out who did this."

"I don't work here anymore. You can figure it out."

She stalked past him and out the door. Wilson rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

~*~*~*

_House opened his eyes. Cameron smiled down at him. She lightly touched her mouth to his. He threaded his fingers through her long blonde hair and deepened the kiss. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he rolled her onto her back. Her skin was silky and warm beneath his hands. He cupped her breast and lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth. It tightened against his tongue and he moved to lick the other nipple to hardness. He explored her body with his mouth and hands, wringing breathless cries of pleasure from her. Moving over her, he smiled down at her. _

"_I love you," he groaned as he thrust into her. She met his thrusts and soon both of them were gasping and panting, sweat slicking their skin._

_Cameron cried out and arched up against him as she climaxed. He felt his muscles tense and then intense pleasure pounded through him. He shuddered and moaned her name. She gripped his arms as he climaxed._

_He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. He reached out to turn off the bedside lamp. He looked at the photograph on the table. He stared at the picture of himself, Cameron, Carrie and Sawyer. A slight smile curved his lips as he flicked the light off. Nothing would take him from his family again._

Leaning down, Cameron whispered in House's ear, "Please come back to me."

House didn't respond.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter contains a rape scene. As I said before, if you don't agree with that sort of thing, stop reading. Or skip this chapter. But don't read it and then send me hate messages. I thnk rape is a horrible crime but unfortunately it happens.**

Chapter 8: Assaults and Awakenings

Thomas stood in the doorway of House's room in ICU. He moved forward silently to stand beside Cameron. Gently, he touched her shoulder.

"You should go home and get some sleep," he told her.

She shook her head. "I'm going to stay. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"At least let me take you home so you can change clothes," Thomas said. "We'll be gone an hour at the most."

Cameron sighed and nodded. He took her arm and led her from the room.

~*~*~*

Thomas followed her into the apartment. She dropped her purse on the desk and started down the hallway.

"I'll just be a minute," she told him. "Make yourself comfortable."

Thomas looked around briefly, taking note of the eclectic mix of furnishings. He slid his suit jacket off and draped it across the back of the couch. He smiled slightly and made his way down the hallway to the bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Cameron pulling on a clean blouse.

"What are you doing?" she questioned sharply.

"Looking around," Thomas informed her as he entered the bedroom. "House has excellent taste; in everything."

"Thomas, get out," Cameron commanded.

"No."

Cameron began to move past him but he grabbed her and threw her on to the bed, pinning her to the mattress.

"You know," he began conversationally. "This has all been too easy. I couldn't believe my luck when I got a call to interview with the mighty Greg House. He's an arrogant son of a bitch. I'm not quite sure what you see in the old cripple. Is he good in here?" He smirked down at her. "I think you should have something to compare his sexual abilities to, don't you?"

Cameron stared at him in shock. He lowered his head and she pushed against him. His fist connected with her face and she tasted blood. Pinning her hands over her head, he lifted her skirt and tore her panties from her. She kicked out at him, but he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to her feet. Fear coursed through her as he dragged her across the room and pressed her against the wall.

"Bet it's hard for him to do this, what with his bum leg and all," Thomas laughed. He jerked her skirt down and pinned her hands behind her back. She began to struggle and scream when he reached down with his free hand to unzip his pants.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, punching her again. He drew in a deep breath and stroked her reddened cheek. "Just shut up," he said more quietly. "You'll like it. You will. You'll go tell House how much you liked it. If he ever comes out of that nice coma I put him in."

Cameron stared at him in horror. "You drugged him."

"It was easy. Like I said, he's an arrogant son of a bitch. I knew everyone would blame poor dear Cuddy, too. Saying she sent him the coffee was a brilliant move on my part."

He unzipped his pants and Cameron closed her eyes. She tried to break free but he was incredibly strong. She fought him until he hit her again. Then he thrust into her and she screamed again. He slammed her head against the wall and her vision blacked out for a moment. Tears and blood soaked her blouse. Finally, he jerked against her and then pulled out of her. He released her and she slid to the floor. He straightened his clothes and looked down at her. Crouching down beside her, he smoothed back her hair.

"Now, wasn't that more satisfying than anything that miserable old cripple could do for you?" he asked. He pulled back his fist and darkness descended on her.

~*~*~*

Pain. Sharp, white hot pain. That was all she was aware of. Then, slowly, she felt the hard wood of the bedroom floor beneath her cheek. Dimly, she was aware of footsteps in the hallway. She drew herself up in to a tight ball in case Thomas had decided to return.

"Oh my God!"

She felt gentle hands on her and looked up into Wilson's horrified brown eyes.

"He raped me," she sobbed. "Thomas drugged House and raped me."

Wilson nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Cameron closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness again.

~*~*~*

When she awoke, she was in a hospital room. Monitors beeped quietly and she turned her head to see Wilson slumped in a chair beside her bed. She reached up and touched her face lightly. Her left eye was swollen shut and her cheek burned. Her lip was split and swollen.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked, rising from his chair.

"I don't know," she told him. "I want to see House."

"You need to rest," Wilson replied.

Cameron slowly sat up and pushed the covers back. "I need to see him."

"You're as stubborn as he is," Wilson grumbled as he helped her from the bed. He steadied her and called for a nurse to bring in a wheelchair.

"Where's Thomas?" she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Police arrested him about thirty minutes ago."

Cameron nodded. "Take me to House."

Wilson pushed her down the hallway to House's room.

"I came to your apartment to tell you that House is awake. I had to tell him what happened. We had to restrain him," Wilson warned her.

Cameron heard House as they approached his room.

"Where's Wilson?" he yelled. "Tell him to get his ass back here!"

Wilson wheeled Cameron into House's room.

House struggled against the restraints when he saw Cameron.

"Get these damn restraints off me, Wilson!"

Wilson moved to release House. "Thomas has been arrested," Wilson informed him.

House swung his legs over the edge of the bed once he was freed, stood and limped to where Cameron sat.

"I'll kill him," he muttered as he reached out to touch Cameron's battered face. "I'll kill him."

"I want to go home," she whispered. "Please, House. I want to go home."

He nodded. "Okay."

He turned to Wilson. Wilson held up a hand. "There's no way you two are going home tonight," Wilson said. "No."

House looked down at Cameron again. "Please," she whispered.

"Get my clothes, Wilson."

"House, you two are in no shape to go home. You need to stay and be monitored."

"Get my clothes, Wilson."

"House-"

"Get my damn clothes, Wilson!"

Wilson sighed and got House's clothes.

~*~*~*

Wilson helped Cameron out of the car. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can sleep on the couch."

Cameron shook her head. "No. We'll be fine."

"Cameron, you were assaulted. You are not fine."

"Leave her alone, Wilson," House commanded. He unlocked the door to their apartment and dropped his bag on the couch.

"Are you sure about this?" Wilson asked her again.

She nodded. He sighed and left.

House stood gripping the back of the couch. Cameron walked up to him and leaned against his back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Let's go to bed," she told him. "I'm tired."

"Where did he do it?" House asked her in a tight voice.

"In the bedroom."

"Where in the bedroom?"

Cameron swallowed. "Against the wall by the door."

House released the couch and gripped her hands. "I'm sorry," he told her quietly.

"You couldn't have known he'd do something like this," she said.

House turned to look at her. He shook his head. "You're still in shock."

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"He raped you. You're not fine."

"I just want to go to bed," she told him.

He nodded. Looking down at her, he wondered if he would be able to help her deal with what happened to her. He wasn't the warm fuzzy type like Wilson. He didn't deal well with things like this. At the moment, all he wanted to do was get his hands on Thomas. He knew Cameron needed him. He just hoped he wouldn't screw this up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Therapy and Tinsel

The cafeteria was crowded. House reached out and grabbed a French fry off Wilson's plate. Snow fell outside the windows and Christmas decorations added a note of cheer to the room.

"Therapy?" Wilson asked. He looked at House with surprise.

"Yep."

"You… are voluntarily going to therapy?" Wilson asked.

"Yep."

"That's great, House," Wilson told him. "When do you start?"

"Been going for four months now."

Wilson stared at him in amazement, his mouth hanging open slightly. "That would mean…"

"I started shortly after Thomas was arrested. Cameron and I go once a week together and we both go once a week separately."

"So, you're doing this for Cameron?"

House looked around the cafeteria. "Partly. Gotta go." He grabbed his cane and left.

Wilson shook his head and stared after his friend.

~*~*~*

House twirled his cane through his fingers. His therapist, Doctor Andrews, sat patiently waiting for him to answer.

"I hired Thomas because he was a good neurologist," House finally responded.

Andrews looked at him and tilted his head. House rolled his eyes and sighed, resting his cane on the floor between his feet.

"Fine," he finally muttered. "I hired him to screw with Cuddy. Happy?"

Andrews shrugged. "So, you didn't know that Thomas has been stealing people's identities for years?"

"Of course not."

"And you didn't know that he has raped several women and then escaped by dressing as a woman?" Andrews questioned gently.

"I would have called the police if I did," House responded, staring down at the head of his cane.

"So, since you didn't know those things about him, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Dr. Cameron. Does she blame you?"

"She should," House sighed.

"But does she?" Andrews pressed.

"Of course not," House grumbled. "But none of this would have happened if I hadn't needed to screw with Cuddy."

"Why do you feel the need to do that?"

House tapped his cane and stared up at the ceiling.

"Greg?" Andrews prompted.

"I'm thinking," House responded. "Isn't it time for me to go?"

"No, you still have about thirty minutes left."

"Damn," House breathed.

"Why do you feel the need to screw with Dr. Cuddy?" Andrews asked again. "And no jokes, no quips, no witticisms."

"Well, you're kind of tying my hands there," House smirked.

"Come on, Greg."

House tapped his cane some more and stared at the floor. He wondered how he could stall until the session ended. He glanced up at Andrews. Damn. No way was he going to let this question slide or be forgotten.

"Fine," House said, sitting up straight. "I have issues with authority. I don't like being told what to do. I spent my childhood being told what to do by my dad. I don't intend to spend the rest of my life the same way. So, yeah, I have to screw with Cuddy to keep her from thinking she has control over me. I don't want anyone controlling me."

"What about Dr. Cameron?"

"What about her?"

"She must have some control over you."

"No, she doesn't," House muttered.

"Was therapy her idea or yours?"

House looked at the psychiatrist with suspicion. "Mine," he responded slowly.

"Why?"

"She was raped and I was drugged. I figured we needed to talk to someone about that." House tapped his cane faster.

"Interesting," Andrews smiled.

"I really hate it when you say that," House sighed.

"Well, let's skip the part where you tell me that I need to stay the hell out of your damn psyche and jump to why I think you suggested therapy."

House slumped in the chair and sighed loudly.

"Dr. Cameron matters to you. You want to be a better person for her. In fact, I would say, she is the most important person in your life."

House shifted in his chair. He hated when Andrews did things like this. The man seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

"You don't like me to probe this deep," Andrews continued.

House narrowed his eyes and stared at the older man.

"You love her and feel guilty for putting her in a situation where she was hurt. So, you're doing what you can to make up for it. Therapy is a good start. You can learn to be a better person for her. However…"

House groaned. Here it comes.

"You need to be a better person for yourself. You have to want to make the change for yourself."

House nodded and pushed himself up. "We done?"

Andrews smiled and nodded. "For now. See you next week, Greg."

House slammed the door on his way out. He slammed his cane down with more force than necessary as he limped toward the elevators. He slammed the end of his cane into the button and stared at the floor as he waited for the elevator to arrive. The doors slid open and he looked up into Cuddy's eyes. He swore under his breath and swung around. He made his way to the stairwell and jerked the door open. He began to slowly make his way down the stairs.

Damn Andrews anyway. Why did he have to make things so difficult? House had been perfectly happy laboring under the notion that he was making a change for Cameron. Then Andrews had to blow it all to hell with his smiles and his theories and his suggestions. House sank down on the floor of the stairwell and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes when he heard footsteps on the stairs below him. Great. He really needed to have some random hospital employee find him sitting on the stairs on the verge of tears. He took several deep breaths. The tears were still hovering at the back of his eyes but he felt more in control. The footsteps came closer and he looked down to see Cameron approaching him. Great. Cuddy must have called her. He blinked hard to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks but apparently didn't blink hard enough. He turned his head away as she sank down beside him.

"I was just coming to get you," she told him softly. "You okay?"

"Fine," House sniffed.

"You must be catching a cold," Cameron observed.

"Yeah."

He took a deep breath and turned to look at her. Something shiny and silver gleamed in her hair. He frowned and pulled a strand of tinsel from her hair.

She laughed quietly. "I was decorating the office for Christmas," she told him. "I know you hate the superficial representation of this hypocritical season but I like it." She smiled at him.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Well, you start with some garland and tinsel-" she began.

"No," he interrupted. "How do you get past the bad stuff?"

She shrugged slightly and looked down at her hands. "I can't let it define me."

"It defines me," he told her. "All the bad things define me."

She reached out and took his hand in hers. "I know."

"I don't want them to define me anymore."

"I know that, too."

"I want to stop being miserable."

She leaned her forehead against his. He looked into her clear eyes and felt the tears coming again.

"You let me in," she told him. "That's a good start."

"I can't lose you," he whispered.

"You won't."

"You can't be sure. I might do or say something that drives you away. I do that, you know."

She laughed. "Yes, I know. But, I'm still here."

"You shouldn't be," he told her. "You should run."

She stood and held out her hand. He gripped her fingers and let her pull him up.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. "Let's go home."

House allowed her to lead him down the stairs. In that moment, he knew what he had to do and how he had to do it. A slight smile curved his mouth. This might be a very interesting Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Puzzles and Proposals

Cameron awoke and stretched. She rolled onto her back and reached out for House. To her surprise, the bed was empty. The faint smell of coffee tickled her nose. She pushed herself up and looked over at the clock on House's bedside table. Leaning against the clock was a folded sheet of paper and a velvet pouch. Sliding across the bed, she picked up the note. She looked with surprise at what House had written.

_Go get yourself some coffee. Your first clue is in front of the coffee pot. Puzzles are fun, don't you think? House_

Cameron pushed back the covers and padded into the bathroom first. As she went to the sink to wash her hands she found another note.

_You are so predictable. House_

She laughed and made her way to the kitchen. Her favorite mug was sitting on the counter along with a chocolate chip muffin wrapped in plastic wrap. She poured herself some coffee and picked up the next note.

_You'll need the little velvet bag on the bedside table to put your puzzle pieces in. Wear something warm. And, yes, you can wear a pair of my thick socks. See, I know you so well. That alone should frighten you. House_

She laid the note on the counter and unwrapped her muffin. A smaller note was under it.

_Yes, I made this. From scratch. Surprised? At Wilson's, if you must know. He ate the rest. House_

Cameron peeled the muffin liner away and took a bite. A low moan escaped her. It was one of the most delicious things she had ever put in her mouth. The chocolate melted on her tongue and the muffin was light and moist. She devoured it and licked her fingers. House never ceased to amaze her.

She returned to the bedroom and dressed. As she opened the drawer that held House's socks she saw another note on top of a pair of thick grey socks. She pulled both out and sat on the bed.

_Wilson is outside freezing his ass off waiting for you. Your first puzzle piece is in the bag along with your next set of directions. House_

She pulled the socks on and quickly put her boots on. Grabbing the soft bag, she opened it and pulled out a white puzzle piece embossed with delicate silver hearts. She ran her fingers over the raised hearts and read the note.

_Have Wilson take you to the hospital and go up to my office. Your next puzzle piece is there. House _

Cameron put on her coat and pushed the bag with the puzzle piece into the pocket. She grabbed her keys, locked the front door and burst out into the cold sunny morning. Wilson stood hunched over on the snowy sidewalk, blowing on his hands. He smiled when he saw her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked.

Wilson smiled into her sparkling blue-green eyes. "I've been sworn to secrecy," he laughed.

House wasn't in his office. On his desk was another puzzle piece and note. This puzzle piece was also embossed with silver hearts but a red line curved along the edge. She sat down and opened the note.

_No matter how much you ask, Wilson will not tell you anything, so save your breath. Your next puzzle piece is in the outer office by the coffee pot. House_

Cameron smiled and made her way into the outer office. She found the note and puzzle piece. With Wilson following her, she made her way through the hospital: Wilson's office, the cafeteria, the clinic, the main reception desk, the MRI lab and finally the Pathology lab where she spent so much time.

There beside the microscope she used so often was the final puzzle piece and another note. She dropped the puzzle piece into the bag and opened the note.

_You now have everything you need to solve the puzzle. Put all the pieces together and then follow Wilson. Greg _

Wilson leaned against the counter with a light smile curving his lips. Cameron dumped all the puzzle pieces onto the counter and began to put them together. There in curving red letters on a white background with delicate silver hearts surrounding them was the question she had been longing for him to ask: _Will you marry me?_

Cameron looked up at Wilson with tears in her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked. "It's time to take you to House." He smiled at her.

She nodded and carefully broke the puzzle apart, returning the pieces to the velvet pouch.

"Ready."

As they drove away from the hospital, Wilson cleared his throat.

"I have a confession," he told her. "While he was in the coma, House had…visions…of the two of you being married and he said he was happy. He never thought he wanted a wife and children. Then you came along and changed everything. I want to thank you for that. He's my best friend, but he has been miserable for years. Now he's willing to try to be happy. And," he continued, glancing at her, "I didn't tell him about the things you said to him when he was in the coma."

She nodded. She remembered sitting beside House's bed telling him about the life she hoped they would have together. She wasn't sure if what she told him influenced him while he was comatose. Maybe they had.

Wilson turned down a familiar street and grinned at her. She stared at the house at the end of the street. It was the place she'd told House about during his coma. She found it by accident when she was searching for a patient's house. She'd fallen in love with the house instantly and kept an eye on it in the hopes it would come up for sale. She noticed a realtor sign on the lawn and House's bike in the driveway.

Turning to Wilson, she leaned across the seat and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her.

"Go on," he said.

She opened the car door and stepped out onto the cobbled walkway. She turned and watched Wilson drive away. Turning back to the house, she walked up to the front door. A huge bay window to the left of the door let in light. She opened the door and saw the gleaming wood floors, arched doorways and delicate molding. House sat on the step leading up into the dining room. He rolled a small velvet jeweler's box between his hands.

"I don't want to be miserable anymore," he told her. Silence stretched between them. Finally, he picked up his cane and rose. "So, what's your answer to the puzzle I gave you?"

"My answer is yes," she told him.

He limped to stand before her. "Then this is yours." He held out the box.

Cameron took it from him and opened it. Inside was an engagement ring; her engagement ring. She removed the ring from the box and looked up at House.

"You have such delicate hands I thought a big diamond would be too much," he explained taking the box from her.

She looked at the ring. The center diamond was flanked by two smaller diamonds. The diamonds and platinum band gleamed in the light flooding the room. He took the ring from her and slid it onto her finger. He released her hand and gripped the head of his cane.

"I can't promise you that being married to me will be easy. I can't promise you that I won't be an ass and piss you off. But I love you. That won't change," he told her, tapping his cane on the floor and looking down at his hands.

She moved closer to him and stood on tiptoe. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. His cane clattered to the floor as his arms encircled her waist. He pulled her up against him and deepened the kiss.

Finally, he pulled back and looked at her. "So, you think you could live here?" he asked.

"So long as you're here I can," she told him.

"I draw the line at two kids. They're noisy and make a mess. And they can't touch my piano unless I'm with them. And no pets. They're worse than kids. And under no circumstances are we putting up a white picket fence."

"Okay," she laughed. "Only two kids, no touching the piano, no pets and no picket fence. Got it."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"And no church wedding. We're atheists and it would be hypocritical."

"No church wedding. Got it."

"There's other stuff but I'll save it for later," he grinned.

She leaned back and looked at him. "You can cook."

"Damn," he groaned. "I knew making those muffins was a mistake. Wilson has been after me to bake more. I suppose you'll expect me to cook."

"Of course," she laughed.

"Fine," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "But only for you."

"Got it," she laughed.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. Cameron sighed and closed her eyes as his mouth closed over hers. She finally had what she'd been longing for since she met House.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Epilogue

The sound of humming filled the room. A slight creaking came from the rocking chair as it swayed back and forth. Soft light spilled from the nightlight casting a faint golden glow over the nursery. House shifted his grip on the bottle and settled his daughter more comfortably in his arms. He continued to rock and hum as he fed her. She watched him with vivid blue eyes. Her small hand gripped his finger and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. When she sucked the last of the milk from the bottle, he set it on the floor and lifted her so that she rested on his shoulder. Patting her back lightly, he continued to hum. A delicate burp escaped her and House laughed softly.

"Feel better now, Carrie?" he asked. "Ready to go back to sleep?"

He settled her in the crook of his arm and carefully pushed himself up out of the rocker. He limped over to the changing table and gently laid her on it. He unsnapped her pajamas and quickly changed her diaper. She watched him intently the whole time.

Lifting her in his arms, he settled her on his shoulder and limped back to the rocker. He sat and began rocking her again, humming softly to her. Soon her eyes drifted shut and he carefully made his way to her crib. His leg protested slightly as he bent to place her in it.

"Don't tell Wilson about this," he whispered as he smoothed her blonde curls. "He'll never let me live it down. He'll expect me to be nice to him. Can't have that."

He moved quietly from her room and made his way down the hallway. He poked his head in his son's room, checking to be sure Sawyer was sleeping and not reading. He saw a faint glow from beneath Sawyer's blankets. He limped silently into the room and flung the covers back. Sawyer looked up and sighed.

"Aww, Dad," he whispered. "I just wanna finish this book."

House grabbed the book and flashlight from his son's hands. "It's two a.m.," House informed him.

"But tomorrow is Saturday."

"Technically, tomorrow is Sunday since today is now officially Saturday. Go to sleep or I'll make you spend the day with Rachel and Cuddy."

Sawyer flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes. "I'm sleeping. I'm sleeping. Don't make me spend the day with them. I'm going to sleep."

House pulled the covers up over his son and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Next time I catch you up past your bedtime, I'll make you spend the weekend with Cuddy. And I'll tell her about that incident with the microscope and Rachel's doll."

"Dad! Aunt Lisa lectures me enough as it is," Sawyer whined. "She says I'm too much like you for my own good. Like that's a bad thing."

"Go to sleep," House ordered, trying to hide his smile. "I'll come back and check on you in a few minutes. If you're asleep, I'll let you spend the weekend with Wilson."

"Yes!" Sawyer said quietly. "I promise I'm going to sleep, Dad. Uncle Wilson said he'd take me to the arcade. He said I could play as many games as I want."

House left his son's room and made his way down the hall to the master bedroom. Closing the door, he locked it and then crawled into bed beside Cameron.

"Carrie?" she questioned sleepily.

House checked the baby monitor. He could hear Carrie breathing. "She's fine."

"Sawyer reading again?"

House slid her camisole over her head. "Yep," he replied, rubbing his cheek over her warm skin. His mouth closed over her nipple and she whimpered. His hand slipped beneath the waist band of her pajama bottoms causing her to arch up against him.

"Did you lock the door?" she moaned.

House lifted his head from her breast and moved up to her mouth. "Yes, stop worrying. Besides, Sawyer probably knows more about sex than either of us."

"He's only seven, Greg," Cameron laughed, running her hands down his back and up under his t-shirt.

"Do you really think Wilson hasn't taken him to a strip club?" House teased.

"I think Wilson hasn't but I'm not so sure about you. Sawyer worships the ground you walk on," she laughed.

House smirked down at her before lightly touching his lips to hers. Her mouth parted and he slipped his tongue in, stroking the warm recesses and causing her to moan softly. He broke contact briefly to allow her to pull his t-shirt over his head. He sighed as her mouth touched his neck and she began to gently suck his warm skin. Rolling onto his back, he pulled her on top of him. He pushed her pajama bottoms down her legs and she kicked them off. Her mouth returned to his and their kisses became more frenzied, lips clinging and tongues tangling. She lifted her hips and worked his pajama bottoms off before settling against him again. He tilted his head back and allowed her to press delicate kisses against the column of his throat. He rolled over again, trapping her beneath him. She shifted beneath him and her legs encircled his waist.

A breathy wail from the baby monitor caused them both to turn their heads and look at it. Both waited, barely breathing. House held up a finger. The sound of Carrie's even breathing filled the air. Cameron drew in a deep breath and groaned as House plunged into her.

"Somehow," House panted, "she always knows when we're right at the crucial moment."

Cameron smiled and stroked his face. "She's four months old, Greg. She was probably having a little bad dream or some gas."

"God, I love it when you talk sexy like that," House smirked.

Cameron laughed and then gasped when his hand slid between their bodies. He pressed his thumb against her and she cried out. His breathing increased and his heart began to hammer in his chest. She gripped his shoulders and he felt her tense beneath him. A low moan escaped him as her muscles grabbed him, causing him to slow his thrusts. He lowered his head and covered her mouth with his, swallowing her screams. She bucked against him, her nails digging painfully into his skin. Just as she started to relax beneath him, he tensed and threw his head back, shouting her name as his orgasm exploded over him.

He collapsed onto her hot, sweat slicked body. Burying his face in her neck, he breathed in the soft scent of her. He slid off her and rolled onto his side, pulling her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. He was now used to this feeling of complete happiness. Stroking his hand up her back, he sighed.

"I should go check on Sawyer," he whispered.

"I'll go with you," she whispered back.

~*~*~*

House stood behind Cameron as they looked in at their son. Sawyer was sound asleep.

"I guess he really wants to spend the weekend with Wilson," Cameron whispered as they moved quietly down the hallway to Carrie's room.

"I know he does," House replied quietly. "Wilson indulges him. Who wouldn't want that?"

After checking on their daughter, they silently returned to their bedroom. House pulled her into his arms and yawned. She leaned against him and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"So," he said conversationally, "I was thinking we might get a dog."

Cameron laughed and pulled his head down to kiss him.


End file.
